


Four people who knew about Barley and Ian before they knew!

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supportive Laurel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Barley and Ian have a awkward dorky wonderfully loving family who saw how much they loved each other way before they even figured it out!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Mothers hidden knowledge

She was the first one to notice long before anyone else before the boys themselves even knew, but it was impossible not to notice all the lingering looks.....the soft caring touches dancing between the line of familiar and excitingly new.... Stolen moments that they tried to hide from everyone's prying eyes unaware of their caring mother's watchful eyes, all of these moments told her of a dramatic possibly romantic tale that she wasn't really sure she was ready to know. 

It was like she was being revealed a truth one that shocked her to the core. She remembered having to stop as her breath caught in her throat, like the very idea had wrapped around her neck pulling tightly while her mind slowed and sped up all at the same time. She vaguely remembered having to lean on the counter as her thoughts spun in her head like a whirlwind. Inside her mind was a chaotic mess that her warrior self immediately went to charge on organizing but on the outside she looked calm if a bit lost as she faced her baby boys enjoying a nice chat while the television played loudly in the back. Neither of them were focused on the space adventure playing because they where to caught up in one another, they probably hadn't even noticed when she had came into the kitchen but she had noticed the way Barley had brushed Ians curls out of his face, and she had noticed how Ian seemed to nuzzle into his brothers large palm.

Her world seemed to tilt on its axis for a moment as she started to quietly process all of this new information at once. Her first true clear thought was too listen to a small hidden part of her, one that still viewed her young men as the chubby adorable babies she raised on her own, whispered for her to brush it off, to ignore the gestures, that she was crazy to even follow down that path and she was ready to just give in. Convince herself she was crazy that the whole notion of love between... between….well it was too crazy to think about any ways, wasn't it? 

Her next reaction was to rationalize it, finding more excuses ANY excuses really, to all of the loving glances or or explanations to the surprise gifts that Barley always seemed ready to give Ian, gifts that always seemed so small yet special things that made her usually anxious baby light up with an overwhelming happiness that she had rarely seen. She wanted to find a normal reason why her baby boy would spend nearly every afternoon dragging her older baby later and later into the night, to places more dates like then rad hangouts.

Her final reaction was to snap the heck out of it, this wasn't her, ignoring things wasn't something she did. Laurel knew she was a powerful smart woman who could handle life with all of its ups and downs! She had to raise her fearless Barley who was finally being heard like he always wanted or her newly courageous Chubby cheeked Ian baby who was finally showing his inner strength. These were her babies, her boys whatever they chose to do in life was up to them, they were going to need her and no one, absolutely no one was going to stop her from supporting them! Heck she had faced a concrete dragon for her babies, had raised two very different young men as a single mother for years! She could handle anything life threw at her! She was a mighty warrior!

It was like a hazy had been lifted over her newly rejuvenated mind, flickers of memories popped up all in new light as she realized what had been in front of her for a while already. Her boys were oblivious to their feelings but she knew it was only a matter of time, a bit of dread settled low in her gut like a stone that refused to budge when her thoughts turned to the future. Her motherly worry was flaring up as new questions swam in her head, how would this affect their future? how would they react to this deeper level of bond between them? How would Ian handle Barley leaving for college? Was Barley going to stay behind for Ian? Could she really handle a longer gap year? Who would---

Suddenly her raging questions quieted down as her flickering eyes caught a sweet moment happening in her living room. They looked so cute, her kind eyes soaked up the delightful moment where little chubby cheeked baby laughed at what she was sure was one of Barley's terrible history jokes, it had been awhile since she had seen him so carefree, so relaxed, and Barley's eyes sparkled while looking at Ian, there was no hidden tension in his shoulders as he enjoyed someone who actually wanted to listen to his stories. It was like her babies where in a vibrant warm bubble all on their own safe from the harsh world just enjoying the love they shared, unknowing of how deep it truly ran. Tears welled up in her eyes as she recognized the look passing through their bright eyes, it was a truly loving gaze nearly identical to one that Wilden always gave her whenever he saw her, one that she was learning to share again.

They were so so happy together it made her heart hurt from all of the love, she cooed softly while clutching her hands over her heart earning confused stares from both Barley and Ian. Pure joy was overwhelming her very being as she hurried over to her curious sons quickly smothering them in kisses while squeezing them both in a bone crushing hug. She felt Ian trying to squirm away as he was squashed into the center of an overly enthusiastic hug, Barley's loud laughter nearly drowned out Ian's playful cries for help as the largest elf squished his mother and brother back. After a few more moments she let her boys free from her tight grip and settled in the last open corner of the couch.

“Hey mom wanna watch this movie with us?” Ian offered as he relaxed into the plush couch cushions.

“It's a schematic masterpiece, full of daring adventure and glorious quest!” Barley chimed excitedly as he raised the tv remote in a heroic pose.

“Sure why not lets watch this rockin movie with my favorite boys” she laughed out while getting comfortable in her favorite corner seat

Laurel gave a warm smile full of love as she tucked her feet under herself, her eyes followed her eldest son's arm as it laid on the back of the couch behind Ian's shoulders, the shift was was minimal but her calculating eyes caught the way her baby boy leaned into his brothers exposed side. Her caring eyes could see all the tension melt out of their shoulders the moment they relaxed into each other's sides, she turned back to face the opening musical number while nodding along to the vibrant beat. Her boys were going to be fine so long as they had each other and they would always have her support. For a while her thoughts had been running rampant but now her mind was finally slowing to a stop and enjoying a relaxing pace as the film finally began.


	2. Story Paused for abit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on Hiatus for abit for a good reason!!

I know this was supposed to be the final chapter to a great story but I have to put it and all my other writing on hold for now!! Fear not I will defiantly be back with the finally chapters plus!! New awesome cute stories of everyone favorite cute duo!! The happy reason im going off the grid for abit is cause I jokingly/curiously applied to this crazy far university just for the hell of it thinking I wouldnt get accepted even though it is founded in my dream location and then surprisingly I GOT ACCEPTED!!! YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Im so excited to go but its across the country and I have less then three months to get everything together so Im going crazy getting everything ready!!!! Thank you so much for staying by my sides through out these stories and I hope you guys are willing to stick with me until the end!!! I hope all of you have a great dayyyyyy and if you want to write anything in the comments ill try to get back to you as soon as possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are having a great day and I will be back as soooon as possible!! with great stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fun ride! Hope everyone enjoys the story!! Kudos and Comments are adored but do whatever makes you comfortable too!!!


End file.
